


love is you

by GallEXy



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, They're so cute together, toku rarepair flash ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallEXy/pseuds/GallEXy
Summary: The sun is shining, their popsicles are sweet and Ryoutarou and Yuuto are talking about love.





	love is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefeudallord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeudallord/gifts).

It’s summer.

The heat is so intense that Yuuto feels like he could just melt into the seat of the Den-Liner, where he was currently watching the outside world pass by. Ryoutarou strolls up to him, sweet smile on his face and even sweeter popsicles on his hands. Behind him, Yuuto can see Naomi humming happily as she prepares coffee.

“Who can even bear to drink coffee in this heat?” Yuuto says, hungrily licking on his icy treat after his boyfriend gave it to him, “No one’s gonna drink it, so what’s the point of making it?”   
“The point is that she’s doing what she loves, Yuuto” Ryotaro answers him in between devouring his popsicle. “Love doesn’t always have to make sense, and it doesn’t always have a point. Sometimes it’s about dancing until your body can’t take it anymore, and other times it’s about making up constellations for stars that don’t exist.”

Ryoutarou is looking out into the desert, but Yuuto can’t look at anything but the man sitting opposite him. The way that he spoke evoked something in Yuuto, something that he had felt before but couldn’t quite put a name on it.

“Love can come from the most unexpected places, and perhaps you don’t even notice it right away. It slowly creeps into your life, seeping into your way of being and filling your heart until you can’t live without it.” Ryoutarou’s eyes were shining and his words filled Yuuto’s heart the same way that they had so many times before, but now, he was starting to understand why.

“And what is love to you, Ryoutarou?”

The younger one finally turns his attention back towards the man across him on the table. A few seconds go by where neither one says a single word, too caught up in staring into each other’s eyes to really care about it. As he realizes his situation, Ryoutarou’s face reddens and he turns his stare to the popsicle melting in his hand.

“Well… Uhm, you see… I-I...” Ryoutaro keeps his eyes on the frozen sweet, face getting redder by the minute, until Yuuto’s soft chuckle make his head snapped up again.

“Because I feel like love is you.” Yuuto smiled and Ryoutarou smiled. The kiss that they shared after their conversation tasted sweet like a popsicle on a summer day.


End file.
